The subject plant is a new and distinct variety of apple tree that was discovered as a chance seedling of unknown parentage in the orchard of L. James Bailey in Wenatchee, Wash. This new variety has been fruited through three successive generations, by budding and grafting in the discoverer's orchard and in the Van Well Nursery orchard at Wenatchee, Wash. The orchard where the new variety was found is a Red Delicious orchard with McIntosh pollenizers. The new apple resembles McIntosh more than it does Red Delicious; however, it can be readily distinguished from Red Delicious and McIntosh. The characteristics of this variety have remained the same through the three generations. The varietal name "Dulcet Cultivar" is proposed for the subject apple trees.